The present invention relates to a network of distributed antennas. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer-readable medium for allocating bandwidth among a plurality of antennas for base transceiver stations.
Traffic loads vary significantly in some locations across large wireless networks. Today, the transport and switching facilities must be deployed to address the maximum demand in every location. However, it is known that traffic loads vary by time and day in different areas. For example, some city downtown areas or commercial districts have heavy wireless phone usage during business hours, but only small demands at other times. As wireless broadband services grow, the need for dynamic allocation of bandwidth between base transceiver stations and the distributed antenna systems will become critical to avoid wasting or exhausting capacity.
Today's distributed antenna systems provide static bandwidth capabilities between a base transceiver station (BTS) and the antennas. They do not provide a mechanism for dynamic on-demand bandwidth allocation among multiple BTSs and the transport to the antennas.